No Words Spoken
by korrasamiyumikuri
Summary: Asami and Korra have had a fight. Neither is speaking to the other, but are words needed to make up? Rated M


Korra woke up and stretched with a groan. Her back was killing her from sleeping on the couch in the den. It wasn't her choice, that's for sure, but Asami had exiled her to a separate room after their fight the previous night. She stretched again and got out of bed to get dressed. She put on a white tanktop and a pair of light blue shorts and stomped her way to the kitchen. She rolled her neck a few times, trying to release some more of the tension in her muscles, but felt herself tighten again when she saw Asami already sitting at the breakfast table, dressed for work and reading the newspaper.

The CEO heard Korra enter the room, but made sure to not look in her direction. She was still upset and she wanted the younger woman to get that message loud and clear.

Korra rolled her eyes at the way Asami over exaggerated turning the page of her newspaper. _Got it. You're still mad._ She made her way to the cabinet to get her favorite cereal,_ 'Bender O's'_; she hummed the jingle to herself as she grabbed a bowl and spoon, but went silent when she opened the cabinet door. There sat her favorite cereal…on the top shelf.

Asami smirked to herself and took a sip of her coffee, still pretending to be caught up in the current events section of her paper. She knew how much the Avatar hated it when Asami put her cereal on the top shelf of the cabinet, because she couldn't reach it. It made the younger woman feel short. The industrialist knew that she had started a war she might not win, but she was looking forward to having fun while it lasted.

Korra glared daggers into the back of Asami's head. She knew her girlfriend had intentionally placed her breakfast out of her reach, just to irk her. Six months of dating the young CEO had shown Korra that Asami could be just as stubborn she was, but messing with a woman's favorite, sugary, breakfast cereal? That was low. _Two can play at this game._ A member of the kitchen staff walked over to Korra to assist her, but she clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils, daring the older gentleman to take another step. She earth bent a stool and stepped up, grabbing her cereal from the shelf.

Asami's head whipped around to stare at her girlfriend and she huffed in aggravation. _Korra! No bending in the house!_ The Avatar raised her eyebrows and shrugged with feigned confusion. Asami, squinted her eyes at the younger woman and crossed her arms across her chest. She watched as Korra used her bending again to return the mound to the earth. The non bender shook her head and turned her attention back to her paper. _Time to call the remodelers, since I need a new kitchen floor._

Korra poured her cereal into the bowl and went to the ice box to get the milk; she poured the milk into the bowl and returned the carton to the icebox. She sat down beside Asami and scraped her spoon across the edge of her bowl before taking a bite of her cereal and crunching loudly. She looked on the table for the sports section, then at her girlfriend. The older woman simply smiled and turned another page of her newspaper. _Guess I won't be reading the scores of last night's pro-bending match._

* * *

The small kitchen staff of three people all looked at one another and nodded. They had seen mornings like this before and they knew that it was best if they took an early break and left the two women alone to sort it out.

* * *

Asami got up from the table to pour herself another cup of coffee. She walked over to the icebox to get some milk but noticed lightness to it, when she picked it up. She gritted her teeth and shook the carton to get Korra's attention. _What did we talk about? Throw the carton out when it's empty! _Korra smirked and loudly slurped the rest of the milk in her bowl. Asami shook her head and walked over to the sink to wash her breakfast dishes.

Asami had just turned the water on, when Korra got up and walked over to the sink with her dishes as well; she bent the water out of the faucet and held it in a bubble above her bowl. Asami sighed and rested her hands on the porcelain sides of the sink. She tapped her fingers and watched as Korra played with the water. Asami bumped Korra's hip, messing up the flow of the Avatar's hand, which made her water bubble burst and splash all over her clothes. Asami laughed out loud and held her stomach, looking at her girlfriend.

Korra inhaled air slowly through her nostrils and reached for the hose behind the sink, turning and pointing it at the taller woman. Asami stopped laughing immediately and put her hands on her hips. She stared into ocean deep blue eyes and squinted at the younger woman. _Don't do it._

Korra smiled mischievously at the expression on her girlfriend's face. It almost dared her to pull the trigger. The Avatar could never pass on a dare. She pulled the trigger and watched as the water shot out and soaked her girlfriend.

Asami screamed and put her hands up to shield her face. She reached out and grabbed Korra's wrists, wrestling for the water hose. They both tugged at the hose until it ripped from its fixture, creating an eruption of water. Korra bent the metal to seal the fixture, tossing the hose on the floor.

Asami pushed loose strands of wet hair from her eyes and let out a soft moan as her eyes trailed over Korra's body. The smaller woman stood panting, her chest rising and falling quickly; her white tanktop was glued to her skin. Asami hadn't realized before that Korra wasn't wearing her bindings. The Avatar's breasts were clear to see through the wet fabric and she heard herself let out a soft, almost unnoticeable moan…but Korra heard it.

The Avatar raised an eyebrow and stared at her girlfriend, who was wringing her hands together and biting her lip. Korra smirked and grabbed the ends of her tanktop, pulling it above her head and tossing it on the counter. Asami let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and locked eyes with the younger woman. Korra put her hands on Asami's hips and gently pushed her back into the counter, bringing their faces within inches of each other. The older woman licked her lips and almost whimpered when the Avatar slid her hands under the hem of her skirt and slowly started sliding the fabric up her thighs. Asami ran her fingers up the tight, toned muscles of the younger woman's arms and wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulders, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze. She lightly ran her nails across the back of her girlfriend's neck; something she knew drove her crazy. Korra dug her fingers into Asami's hips and pulled her body flush against her, hungrily capturing the taller woman's lips with her own. Asami grasped the sides of Korra's neck and moaned deep into the kiss. The CEO slid her tongue past the Avatar's lips and felt her tongue flick across hers in response. Korra pushed Asami's skirt up higher and looped her fingers into the sides of her girlfriend's thong, pulling them down to her knees. Asami groaned and nibbled on the Avatar's lower lip, moving her hips against Korra's center. The younger woman was rewarded with another moan, when she trailed her fingers up the length of her girlfriend's core. She wrapped an arm around the older woman's waist to steady her and pushed two fingers inside of the CEO. Asami gasped and moved her fingers into the locks of Korra's hair, pushing into the Avatar's hand. Korra kissed along Asami's jaw and moaned at the feel of her girlfriend around her fingers. Asami opened her legs more, inviting Korra deeper into her; she felt her hips instinctively roll when the Avatar added a third finger to the assault on the older woman's opening.

Asami rested her forehead against Korra's temple and dug her nails into her scalp. The CEO was on the brink of coming undone. Their bodies were pressed closed together, both of them panting heavily and Korra was driving her to ecstasy. Korra moved her thumbs in quick circles on Asami's clit and the young CEO felt the familiar heat, rush through her body like a wave. She shook and jerked as her orgasm both wound and unwound her. Korra steadied her girlfriend and continued to move inside of the older woman until the peak of her pleasure subsided.

Korra slowly slid her fingers out of her girlfriend and immediately inserted them into her mouth, eliciting another moan from the raven haired beauty. Asami smiled and pulled Korra to her, tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips. Korra slid Asami's skirt back down to her hips and gave her girlfriend a playful squeeze on her rear, making the CEO giggle.

Asami pushed herself away from the counter and made her way to the kitchen exit. She stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. She lifted her skirt to flash the Avatar a quick view of her behind and winked. Korra felt her center begin to pulse and she lunged for the older woman. Asami squealed and giggled, turning on her heels and running out of the kitchen. The Avatar bent a sphere of moving air current and hopped onto the air scooter, chasing after her girlfriend. _Just wait till I catch you._

* * *

**A/N: Well I did it! I have written my first smut! It was not as easy as I had assumed it would be. I was able to pull from personal experiences, so sorry..not sorry =)**

**P.S. Thanks to my fiancee for the 'Bender O's'. The breakfast of Avatar's!  
**


End file.
